


For Now

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I can't stop writing it, Best Friends in Love, Can your teeth rot from fluff?, F/F, I guess we'll see, It got a little more T rated than I intended, Oops, SuperCorp, These two are so beautiful in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Kara Danvers is in love with her best friend. Lucky for her, Lena is in love with her, too.





	For Now

Kara peeks over the rim of her menu, watching the woman across from her with a warmth settled deep in her stomach and butterflies fluttering away in her chest. They seem a constant presence in her life now - Lena, warmth and butterflies. She doesn't know how that came to be exactly, or just when she started to see Lena as something more than a friend. It had come along so gradually, somewhere between green eyes that lit up when they saw her and touches that lingered a bit too long. Now she was lost to the feeling, too far gone to be able to stop the adoring little smile that pulls at her mouth as Lena's eyes flicker back and forth between what Kara knows is the kale salad and the barbecue chicken pizza, a small crease between her perfect eyebrows.

It wasn't surprising really. It was hard _not_  to love Lena Luthor. She is one of the most incredible people Kara has ever met. Gorgeous, obviously, with her pale skin and her bright green eyes and, Rao, but she has the most beautiful mouth ( _really_ , Kara?). But more than that, Lena is thoughtful. Kind and attentive in a way that always makes Kara feel heard, appreciated, worthy. With Lena, she doesn't need to be Supergirl. She doesn't even need to be Kara Danvers. Lena makes her feel like Kara Zor-El. Makes her feel like that - like _she_ \- is enough.

Perhaps that's why she is so hesitant to take things further, to tell Lena how she feels. She can't risk what they have. This is too important to her. After all, Lena is... well... Lena. Billionaire genius CEO and most amazing person ever. And Kara still sleeps in flannel pajamas that have puppies on them.

Still, there are moments when she thinks, just for a second, that Lena might feel _something_. The way Lena looks at her sometimes, the way her heart skips when they hug, the way her hand holds on to Kara's much longer than it needs to.

Kara treasures those moments, holds them close to her chest and guards them tightly. But still, she remains silent. Because for now, this is enough.

For now.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" their waiter asks when he notices Lena close her menu.

"Yes, I'll get the kale salad, please," Lena says with a decided little nod of her head.

Kara grins. "I'll have the barbecue chicken pizza."

She waits until the waiter turns away before she winks at Lena. "You can have a piece, if you like."

You'd think someone just handed her a Christmas present, the way Lena's face lights up.

"You know me too well, Kara," she says, but there is an edge of pride to her voice that makes the butterflies start acting up again.

"I could say the same," she chuckles. "I think you order the salad simply because you know it's the only thing I won't eat half of."

"And yet you'd share your pizza with me," Lena points out with a little raise of her eyebrow. Kara wonders if she knows how distractingly gorgeous that is.

Maybe that is why Kara blurts out, in a voice that is much too adoring for a best friend, "You're worth sharing with, Lena Luthor."

Something flickers in Lena's eyes for a moment, something Kara doesn't recognize. It's gone a moment later, their gazes broken when their waiter returns to fill their glasses of wine, but it makes Kara feel giddy anyway and she reaches up to adjust her glasses as she waits.

Their conversation takes a safer turn after that, Lena asking after the article she is writing and Kara asking how the latest R&D project is going. Kara slides  _two_ slices of her pizza across the table (which Alex would tease her mercilessly about if she ever found out because Kara sharing food is practically unheard of) and Lena, bless her, offers her a perfectly arranged forkful of her kale salad in return that Kara would admit she actually enjoys. Or, rather, she enjoys the way Lena beams across from her when she eats it.

It's so easy, the two of them like this. Natural in a way she has only ever felt with Alex.

That's probably why her phone rings just as the waiter is dropping off the dessert menu.

She groans, ignoring the ringtone for a solid ten seconds as if she can will the call away. Because everyone is on strict orders not to bother her tonight unless it is absolutely necessary and that is Alex's ringtone. And there is that look of disappointment on Lena's face because of course this happens on nearly every date - like, a friends date, not a _date_ date - they go on. That look hurts more than kryptonite ever has.

"Kara, it's okay," Lena is saying, trying her best to give her a reassuring smile, but Kara knows Lena's smile like she knows her own heartbeat and this one doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I told everyone..." she sighs, hoping that the apologetic look she gives the woman across from her somehow makes up for the fact that she is reaching for her phone.

Alex's name is flashing on the screen as she swipes bitterly and presses the receiver to her ear. Her sister is apologizing the moment the call connects, but it doesn't make Kara feel any better as Lena waves their waiter away.

It is a quick call, something about a rogue alien and an abandoned warehouse and old LuthorCorp tech that Kara barely listens to.

"I'm on my way," she answers halfheartedly before ending the call.

Lena is watching her with a patience and understanding that breaks Kara's heart.

"Emergency?"

Kara reaches across the table for her hand, holding it between both of hers. "Yeah. Alex just... Yeah. I'm so sorry. Tonight has been wonderful. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Lena smiles, and this time it reaches her eyes. "There's no need, Kara, really. Your company is reward enough as it is. I'm happy to have you for however long I can."

She really means it, Kara realizes as she watches Lena's green eyes shine back at her, her thumb brushing over the back of Kara's knuckles.

_Oh, Lena, if you only knew. I'm yours, always._

She blushes without meaning to, freeing one hand to adjust her glasses as she tries to hide it.

"R-Right," she stammers through her grin. "Well, I still plan to make it up to you."

Lena chuckles, raises one of her eyebrows again as the corner of her mouth pulls into a smile. "In that case, I look forward to next time, Miss Danvers."

Kara doesn't know why it makes her shiver when Lena says her name like that.

But it does and Kara squirms in her seat for a moment before she forces herself to let go of Lena's hand and collect her things. She gives Lena one more smile before she turns to leave, but the other woman's voice calls her back after just a few steps.

"Kara?"

It's softer, more hesitant, and Kara turns to find Lena on her feet, her fingers twining nervously together in front of her.

"Hm?" is all Kara manages to reply because Lena looks like she's trying to decide something and she is about to ask if everything is alright when the other woman suddenly seems to make up her mind. And steps forward to wrap her arms around Kara.

Kara's arms hang loose at her sides, too stunned to respond because Lena never initiates hugs but suddenly she's _there_ and warm and Kara wants to hug her back and bury her nose in her hair and the urge is so overwhelming that she freezes and ends up doing nothing. 

"I-I hope everything goes okay," Lena is saying, and Kara can feel her breath against her neck. "With your sister."

For a moment, she thinks there's more to her words, more she's meant to understand, but she can smell Lena's perfume now and the thought never completes itself.

Lena pulls back just as Kara finally manages to move her arms, but because of the sudden distance between them all she does is slide her hands over Lena's arms.

"T-Thanks," she says, kicking herself internally because Lena looks worried for some reason but she can't _think_  because her whole body is still tingling with remnants of Lena's warmth. "I'm sure everything will be fine," she adds a bit too late, trying to fill the space, but that seems to have been the right choice because Lena lets out a soft breath of relief and finally smiles.

"Then I'll let you go. Have a good night, Kara."

Leaving feels like wrenching her heart in two, and a cold settles over her as she steps into the early evening air of National City. She ducks into a nearby alley and rests against the wall, only for a moment. She just needs to draw in a breath of air, to fill her lungs because suddenly they feel like lead in her chest. She hates lying. She hates leaving. Most of all, she hates that she doesn't have the courage to tell Lena the truth. About everything. Supergirl, her feelings.

_Her feelings. For Lena._  

She forces herself into the air when three unassuming but dangerous words flash through her mind, because flying is the only thing capable of steadying her heart and she needs her senses about her to get through the rest of the night. The sooner she finishes with this, the sooner she can get back to... Well, other things. 

Unfortunately, the emergency turns out to be far more complicated than Kara thought it would be. She considers herself fairly knowledgeable when it comes to LuthorCorp tech and aliens, well, that goes without saying. But there are too many close calls tonight, too many surprises, and Kara is aching and exhausted before the fight has really even begun. Things go from bad to worse when she discovers that her adversary has gotten his hands on kryptonite and it takes every bit of Kara's power just to escape with a few cracked ribs and a bloodied lip. 

The bad guy is apprehended, in the end, and Alex spends an hour fussing over her in the DEO medical bay, shoving her under sun lamps and threatening to strap her down if she doesn't sit still. She gives in because it's Alex and she loves her, but her patience only lasts long enough for her lip to heal and then she's slipping into the night.

She doesn't have the energy to fly, but she's glad for the walk and the fresh air. Even the cab ride is soothing as she passes through downtown, the light of the buildings reflecting in the car window like miniature rainbows. It's one light in particular, though, that catches her attention and has her asking the driver to pull over. As she gets out, she wonders if this was where she was heading all along because suddenly it's the only place in the world she wants to be. 

"Thank you," she smiles through the window, passing the driver her fare before stepping across the street and up the familiar steps of the L-Corp building.

The security guard stationed at the door poses a problem, insisting that the office is closed until he hears her name and recognition flashes in his eyes. He purses his lips but lets her through and she's grateful because she wouldn't know how to explain showing up in a button up and pants on Lena's balcony. Assuming she could manage the flight. 

She adjusts her glasses in the elevator, the familiar weight of them comforting as the butterflies start to chirp anxiously in her stomach. By the time the elevator opens to the main floor, they have settled into that gentle warmth that Kara has simply started to associate with Lena. Lena, with her gorgeous green eyes and her soft little smile and her-

"Kara!"

She doesn't remember making her way across the lobby and past Jess's desk, but suddenly Lena is standing in the doorway to her office, her face alight with the most beautiful smile and Kara is grinning right back.

"Hey," she breaths. "Sorry to just drop by. I thought you would have gone home, but... Well, I saw the light on as I was heading home and I thought I would make sure everything was okay."

Lena scrunches her nose - actually _scrunches_ her nose, as if she wants to smile wider but can't and so it overflows in the most adorable expression of happiness Kara has ever seen. 

"Of course. Come in, come in," she says, waving Kara inside as she holds the door open wider. "I didn't plan on coming back, but I got a call from an investor who begged me to fax him another copy of the quarterly report and I ended up getting a little carried away."

Kara could see what she meant. Her laptop had been relocated to the coffee table, the small surface littered with stacks of papers and folders. There was a half empty wine glass sitting off to one side and there were pillows stacked against the armrest of the couch. Lena leaned against them as she sat down and patted the spot beside her.

"Your investors are really lucky to have you," Kara chuckles. 

Lena blushes as if it's the greatest compliment in the world. 

"So how did everything go with your sister?" Lena asks, tilting her head to the side and looking on interestedly. 

Kara feels her smile falter, the aches and bruises from the night feeling especially heavy now that they've been brought up again. Lena notices the change in her expression almost immediately and her own darkens with worry. 

"It was a bit of a long night," she admits carefully, her eyes dropping to her lap when Lena instantly reaches for her hand. Her touch is so warm and inviting and Kara is twining their fingers together without a second thought. "I'm actually really glad you're still up. I needed a friend."

"Anything, Kara," Lena says at once, her voice so earnest as she squeezes Kara's fingers. "You know I'm always here for you."

Kara lets her eyes flicker to Lena's face, lets them catch her clear green gaze and then drop to trace over the curve of her mouth. She didn't mean to linger there for so long. Lena is watching her and staring at your best friend's mouth was probably not the most platonic gesture, but as with everything Lena does Kara sits transfixed, that fuzzy feeling back in her chest (the Lena one, not the I-still-have-three-cracked-ribs-and-it's-a-little-hard-to-breathe one). 

"K-Kara?"

She sees, more than hears her name spoken, but it is enough to make her come to her senses. She flinches and hurries to lift her eyes back up to Lena's. 

"Sorry. I-I um..." She scrambles for something to say, shoving the words _I love you_  from her mind where they seem to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere (not that they're ever that far away, mind you). It's been happening more and more lately, and each time it takes more effort not to let the confession tumble from her mouth. She swallows hard, trying to decide on something more friend-appropriate to say. It doesn't really work. 

Would it be so bad, she wonders. Lena is holding her hand so gently, watching her with something Kara can see so easily being love in her eyes. She sees it often enough on her own face, after all, when they're having lunch on the Catco balcony and she happens to catch her reflection in one of the windows or when Alex sneakily snaps a picture of the two of them together and texts it to her with a little heart eyes emoji that makes Kara turn beet red until she realizes that her sister is right. 

But she's scared to take that first step, and now Lena is watching her worriedly as the silence stretches on. 

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you need?" she asks gently, and a tiny piece of Kara snaps. 

"Just you."

Kara doesn't know why she says it. It's reckless and stupid and maybe the best thing she ever did even though it doesn't feel like it when she blinks and realizes what she said, the _meaning_  of it, and fear coils defiantly in her stomach. But then she looks up. She looks up to find Lena's eyes have somehow gone darker than she's ever seen them and her mouth is parted and that's all Kara registers before her breath is stolen from her. Stolen by a pair of red lips, softer than she'd ever imagined, pressed against hers. 

And for a moment she wonders if maybe that alien had knocked her out and this was all a dream. But she'd dreamt of kissing Lena Luthor before, and never could she have come up with _this._

Lena's mouth tastes like honey from the trees in the palace garden on Krypton. Her skin feels like the silk that they offered to the gods, and Kara knows because suddenly her hands are cradling Lena's jaw as she kisses her back. 

"Oh God, Kara, I'm sorry..." Lena wrenches away, the words stumbling so quickly from her mouth that Kara has to backtrack just to process them because she's still so _stunned._

"I didn't mean... I shouldn't-" she's saying, looking so absolutely terrified as her eyes dart back and forth across Kara's face. 

And Kara frowns, because she can hear Lena screaming ' _please don't hate me'_  with her eyes and it _hurts_  but Kara's word-forming capabilities have completely deserted her because _Lena Luthor just kissed her._

When the CEO pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, biting into the soft skin harshly, Kara makes a tiny noise in the back of her throat and scoots forward on the couch. Their knees are touching, the contact grounding her as it sends a shiver down her spine, and she reaches forward - slowly, so slowly, in case Lena doesn't want this - to brush her thumb along Lena's bottom lip, tugging gently to free it from her teeth. 

Lena lets it go with a small gasp, and Kara can't take her eyes off the tiny indents her teeth left behind, her eyes still on them as she leans forward and closes her mouth over the plump flesh, sucking softly and then running her tongue along the jagged marks to soothe them. 

She can feel Lena trembling, but when she starts to pull away, Lena's hands bury themselves in Kara's hair, fisting gently to hold her in place. So Kara brushes her nose against Lena's affectionately, reassuringly, before her tongue chases that lingering taste of honey back to Lena's mouth. The kiss is much deeper this time, messier, wetter, and Kara is in absolute heaven. Lena meets her every move, her tongue delving into Kara's mouth with a groan that the woman feels clear down to her toes. 

By the time they part, their chests are heaving and Kara feels like the sun has taken refuge in her heart. 

She doesn't know how she can still blush after all that, but she manages it when their eyes lock and Lena looks at her with that little quirk of her eyebrow. But there are no more apologies tumbling from Lena's mouth and Kara feels a jolt of pride at that. 

"That was... alright?" Lena asks, hesitant but hopeful in a way she hadn't been a moment ago. 

Kara smiles widely as she nods. "Definitely."

Lena's answering grin is more beautiful than anything Kara has ever seen. It's filled with light and hope and happiness and it fills her with such contentment that the pain in her chest fades completely and her entire universe narrows down to the woman in front of her. To Lena, who, still smiling, whispers 'come here' before she tugs Kara towards her. Lena, who wraps her arms around her waist as she settles Kara against her chest and Kara can feel every one of her curves against her back and the safety of her arms makes her feel stronger than any superpowers ever have. Lena, who rests her chin on Kara's shoulder and presses their faces together as her eyes slip closed and it's as if home suddenly moved from her tiny apartment to wherever it is that she can feel Lena's heartbeat against her ear and her warmth surrounding her. 

Kara still has so much to tell her, so much she wants to say, but Lena presses a tiny kiss to her temple and Kara can feel the way her lips are curled into a smile. And everything else can wait, she decides. Because for now, this is enough. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ohmymcgrath on Twitter :)


End file.
